


Belling the Cat

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal never does quite know what to do with Yozak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belling the Cat

Even Gwendal had to admit that Cheri's costume party was a success. His _hakama,_ he remembered Yuuri called it, had been reasonably comfortable, and the theme of using clothes from Yuuri's world had been a real success. Gwendal and his brothers had worn traditional Japanese clothing-- Wolfram had complained about his kimono for most of the evening, but Cheri had insisted he was adorable in it, and Yuuri had said-- well, something Wolfram seemed to like, anyway.

Gunter was dressed in a fashion he'd worn in his modeling career on Earth. Gwendal had expected Yozak to wear something frothy-- it was a perfect excuse for a ballgown-- but instead he was wearing a sleek velvet suit and high purple boots, and a ridiculously elaborate hat with a feather on it. He winked at Gwendal when he caught his eye, and doffed the hat, exposing a pair of tiny orange cat ears, half-hidden in his hair.

"What on Earth--"

"I'm Puss In Boots," Yozak said cheerfully. "It's a story from Bob's part of Earth. What do you think?"

"I'm sure it'll be quite popular," Gwendal said stiffly, and fled.

 

"Everyone's looking for you," Yozak said. He posed his lean body against the doorway, and Gwendal noted that the plumed hat rested against his thigh.

"I've been occupied," Gwendal said. He'd turned his desk lamp on to help him with the stitches, though, to be fair, he could do most of it by feel. A simple crochet chain would've been enough, but an I-cord was thicker, and he liked the way it felt on the needles.

"Do you think I can be tamed?" Yozak said, his eyebrow lifted in amusement at the collar in Gwendal's hand.

"I think," Gwendal said wryly, "for the safety of others, certain precautions should be made." He got up, and the small brass bell he'd attached jingled gently.

Yozak let him fix it around his neck, then rang the bell with his finger. "Didn't realize you were into that kind of thing, Gwendal."

Gwendal glared. "I suppose I should go back to the...festivities."

Yozak smiled and rang the bell again. "I don't know," he said. "I told them I'd come get you. I bet they can wait a while longer."

In fact, they did.


End file.
